Simplicity
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Phoenix longs to be loved, by Sabella; but their relationship is platonic. Now he must prove to her he loves her. T for now.


**A/N: Cheren = Phoenix (because that name is badass!)  
Bel = Sabella (a rare English name, I think it's more beautiful than 'Bel/Belle' myself)  
Yacon = Yanick (Breton form of John)**

**If you've read "Black Mustang" N is Napier, Black is Blake and White is Phoebe.**

**I got the names from behindthename (dot) com. Phoenix is a 'dark' name and Sabella being somewhat similar to Běla, a 'light name' (note that the names aren't related – Sabella comes from a long line of names Sabella - short form of Isabella - a form of Isabel - a form of Elizabeth meaning 'God is my oath') -Cough- Yes, I know that's long but I love etymologies of names…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Phoenix's POV**

I looked at Sabella, through the binoculars. I watched her bending over, planting flowers. That was hot. I started to sweat. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It roused me. Her Tsutarja (because I had to pick Pokabu) and Yanappu were even helping her plant flowers. Her Tsutarja was cute too. I really liked it. I hoped to collect all the starters, even from other regions. I really liked Yanappu too – they were adorable.

I set the binoculars down and sighed. "I wish our relationship wasn't platonic. I wish we could be more than just friends. What do you think, Pokabu?" Pokabu snorted. "I take that as a yes," I got up and walked out of my room. Mother was in the kitchen, as usual.

"Hey, Phoenix," Mom looked at me.

"Hey Mom," I nodded. "Going over to see Sabella," I stated.

"All right, don't do anything stupid."

"Mom… I already know," I groaned. "You always think I want to get into her pants, but I don't. I'm too young for that." She shrugged and I walked off.

My mom is cool. She is the assistant to René Perry – her name is Macy Krezel. She has been studying Munna and Musharna for the longest time (since 1994). No two of these guys has the same dreams or can absorb the same dream as another one. Each one has their own dream – just as no two Shimamas or Zeburaikas have the same stripes. Even though I really don't understand it, that's just how she put it.

I don't know my dad, except the fact that I was the product of a rape. That's how Mom put it, but I don't blame her. Even though it does sound rude, I don't mind. I understand her completely. No one knows about, not even Phoebe, Blake or Sabella. I didn't want to tell her… but maybe now I should.

"Sabella." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Phoenix; how are you?"

"I'm good… but I got a confession. This might make you angry –"

"Why would I be angry?" she retorted.

"Because this whole time, I've been lying, keeping a secret. I think it's about time you know. Sabella… I…," I gulped. She waited. "I'm a product of a rape. My father isn't dead. My mom was raped back in March of 1994…," I sighed. "I'm sorry I had to break it to you this way, I thought maybe it was about time you knew about it." She stood up and hugged me. "_Come on… kiss me, ask me out a date… do something,_" I thought. "_I hate being trapped in this platonic relationship – it's killing me._"

"Pokabu," he grunted at her Tsutarja.

"Tsu…," she hissed back. Sabella looked at me straight in my eyes (even though she wasn't as tall as I was). I leaned and looked into her eyes.

"_Come on… kiss me…_"

"I feel so sorry for you…," she shrugged. She kneeled down and continued to work with her flowers. I let out a sough. What just happened? Did she just put me down? She looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…," I sighed. "I'm going to start my Pokémon journey, if you want to come along."

"I'd love to, let me get my dad." Her father is so cool – he is the gym leader for Hodomoe Gym. His name is Yanick. He looks like a cowboy but he's the town's 'sheriff' (really, he's an officer for the International Police).

"I'll go get my mom, then," I walked back inside the house. "Mom! I'm going to start my Pokémon journey. Besides, Blake and Phoebe are ahead of us."

* * *

After going through the ritual of saying goodbye, hugging and kissing, I had finally made it to Route 1. Pokabu was right by my side. He happily snorted. I had no idea where Sabella was, so I decided to move on to Karakusa Town. "Hey… who's that?" I blinked. I walked up to him. He was tall and lean. He had a hat on and covering it was green hair. He was wearing a white shirt and brown jeans. Even his shoes and eyes were green. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm N," he replied coolly. "I've been expecting you."

"You what?" I blinked. He smirked and he quickly threw a pokeball on the ground. Out came a small, purple and orange cat with a huge face. I sighed and let out Pokabu. "All right, start out with Nitro Charge!" A ring of fire formed in from of Pokabu. The paws of the cat began to glow purple. I believe it's called a Choroneko. It hissed and swiped at the fire but the fire touched it, causing it to become burned. "Finish it with Ember!"

"Aerial Ace," he commanded. The cat dodged the Ember and white streaks formed in front of it. Pokabu dodged and used Ember again, causing it to faint. Pokabu grunted happily. "Now, I must go," he walked off. I blinked and shrugged.

"Hey, Phoenix, there you are! I can't believe you left without me, you jackass!"

"Jackass? Since when? I was getting tired of waiting for you, so I decided to move on. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go."

"All right," I shrugged and we continued on.


End file.
